fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurelia Valuayeta
"Time to scream, darling. Your nightmares finally came true. And here I am" Aurelia Valuayeta (アウレリアバリュエレータ Aureria Baryuerēta) is one of the main protagonists of Fairy Tail - Lost Heaven. A noblewoman from Fiore, her family, the Valuayeta, are a family of dukes and duchesses given control over one of the country's greatest cities, the Amaranth, and are the heads of the Valuay Company Very hedonistic in her lifeways, Aurelia was raised to be a lady of noble bearing and correct ways. She, however, is unruly, feracious and hedonistic, constantly striving for new experiences and getting what she wants no matter how. She is also a prodigy in magic, mastering the use of a Lost Magic all alone Appearance Aurelia has twenty years of age. She is not short, being average-sized and having a normal weight. She also don't has great muscular strength. She has a white, almost pale skin, with clear violet eyes and longe brown hair falling down at her waist level. Her hair is smooth and falls over her head fully, covering her ears and splitting in two locks of hair right above her ears. She has two long braids extending from this locks of hair She uses a long red coat that ends in a pink color coloration and falls in the level of her knees, just above a black skirt. It has a long white collar and her sleeves have a white diamond pattern on them. She uses a great clear-pink bow tie. The sleeves of the coat end up with white needleworks. She uses high-heeled white boots with long black socks In terms of physionomy, she is identical to her twin sister, Altrouge. However, they have different hair colors and dressing styles Personality Aurelia is a very quick to anger person. Having been raised to become a great noble lady, Aurelia is a disappointment to her family and her noble peers as she is tomboyish, quick to anger, reckless and rough. She behaves wildly, always coldly and cruelly sincere, and always speak what she thinks, in the way she thinks, in the moment she thinks. She is very quick to anger and has no qualms about fighting in general However, Aurelia has greatly hedonistic views. She is always searching for pleasure, and will find it in one place or another. She is mainly fulfilled when she fights, but she can also find it anywhere else, and her driving force is her search for new experiences. She has a broad view of love and what loving is, mainly because her family was always cold and distant. She feels inferior to her sister, so she will always attempt to prove her superiority to her in one way or another. Being hotheaded, she is always ready to fight, and with little regard to the side-effects of her actions, she will always do whatever pleases her no matter how it affects the others. She strives for freedom As she was raised as a noble, she holds a great pride and arrogance about her own abilities and status. She thinks on herself as superior, and, while, she will interact with any person equally, she will still attack with basis on her pride and think of herself as superior. This leads her to underestimate her opponents and cause problems for little-to-no reason at all However, after all, she is very emotional, and has faith in people above anything else. She is always ready to do the necessary to save someone she cares for, and she will always behave by her heart, never by her mind. Even so, Aurelia is very intelligent, having the mind of a strategist and a good analystic capability, being able of annalyzing and understanding the others with a great speed, and is very good at puzzles and wordplays, something she uses to fulfill her own sarcasm. In the end, one can understand that her greatest and truest desire is to have someone that truly cares for her History Aurelia was born in the Valuayeta Family, alongside her twin sister, Altrouge. Although both were raised as ladies, their family was one of the greatest noble families of the continent, having close ties to the throne of Fiore, being in charge of administrating Amaranth, a city close to Crocus in importance due to being in the frontier with Bosco and Seven. They are also the founders and heads of the Valuay Company, a company in the transport sector which are responsible by many trains and iron trails through all three countries, giving them great political power and the rank of "Duke" However, only one of the twins could inherit the power of the Valuayeta name. Although both were intelligent and cunning since children, Aurelia was always quick to anger and tomboyish, refusing to abide by rules. Altrouge, on the other hand, was much more manipulative and sticked more to mental games and psychological destruction in order to take down enemies. As such, Altrouge was considered most suited to become head of the family and inherit their power Eventually, when they gave up in taming Aurelia, she was given free reign over herself. This led her to develop hedonistic impulses in order to achieve new sensations and feelings. Her father died during her earlier teens, which led to her enter in a short-term depression, which was furthered by the fact her sister was allowed to learn magic with great mages and teachers, but she was refused. In wrath, Aurelia stole several rare books of magic from her sister's greatest master and started to teach herself Lost Magic, learning the use of Maguilty Sense. During her teenage, she was also a sprinter. After reaching legal majority, Altrouge was sent to travel abroad and learn more about the world around her before she could take on the power of the family, and while she is away, Aurelia is helping her mother, Ariana, keeping everything well and fine inside Amaranth until her sister returns and she is allowed to leave for good Synopsis Intro arc Magic and Abilities Magic Aurelia is a prodigy in the terms of magic. She was able to master a Lost Magic on her own and wield it with complex spells. She also holds a great potential to magic, but the focus on learn and master a sole magic left her with few other tricks beyond it * Maguilty Sense: Aurelia is able of performing Maguilty Sense, a kind of Lost Magic which revolves around the manipulation and control of sensorial functions of the body. She is self-taught, having mastered this magic all alone and without external help. By gathering willpower, she can craft links to connect the senses and manipulate them. In battle, she can exert this magic by attacking directly the nervous system by provocating pain through metaphysical weapons which can induce different effects depending on the kind of energy brought forth ** Sensory Link: Aurelia is capable of connecting two people together through a link which manifestates as a stigmata on their wrists. It allows them to share thoughts, feelings and sensations. It can be used to bond two people together and find them no matter where they are. There are no limitations in the connection between the different minds, and the only limitation on the spell itself is that Aurelia must know the person at least physically, otherwise the spell cannot find it's way into the person ** Maguilty Sodom: Aurelia is capable of gathering willpower in order to fashion weapons of pure psychical energy. This weapons are metaphysical and attack directly the nervous system. She can define what kind of pain can be brought forth by them, and in this case, it is just pure, unrestrained pain with no defined characteristic Abilities * Enhanced Agility - In response to her lack of muscular strength, Aurelia spent many years in her teenage running as a sprinter in order to better develop her speed. By now, she has a great speed, far above average, able to run a hundred meters in a minute. She has also some acrobatic skills, allowing her to dodge enemy attacks with ease, and has some talent in climbing objects * Immense Magical Power - Noticed by many mages, Aurelia has an astonishing amount of magical power, comparable to that of her sister. She uses a Lost Magic which drains her much more than normal magics, however, she is still capable of using it's powers to the fullest by long periods of time and craft long-lasting sensory links. Such a capacity allows her to defeat normal, powerless enemies just by exerting her magical energy in a harmful way. However, her lack of training and practice left her magical power in waste. When exerted, it is purple in color * Quick Psychological Analysis - Aurelia has a quick, deceitful mind, and is able to make fast psychological analysis in the people. She has a calculating state of mind in which she computes someone's psyche by reading body moves, ways of speaking and a few actions, and this is sufficient for her to determine someone's personality. Her analysis are generally well-done and very correct for most of her chances Trivia * The Valuayeta surname is also the surname of a magi bloodline in Type-Moon's works, being members of the neutral faction of magi inside the Clock Tower